Bobobobo Bobobo: Cancellation Crisis
by Pulsor93
Summary: The third season featuring the Bodacious Bo-tector of Hair everywhere begins nair...er, I mean, here. You thought the show was over? Think again!... or at least lets hope it isn't. Otherwise, their universe, and by extension, our's might be screwed.


Disclaimer: If I owned Bobobo, then the Japanese PTA would've faced the wrath of SERVICE! And THE LUCKY HANKEY!

But as I don't, enjoy my continuation. :)

* * *

"_**Narrator"**_

"_Setting"_

"**Dream"**

* * *

** It was not darkness, nor was it light. What covered the world was nothing. An emptiness. A void. The girl had been walking through this emptiness for... what? Days? Weeks? Months? Perhaps even centuries. But it wasn't from this she ran.**

** One could notice her pink hair sticking out of the void like a bloody thumb. Her red and yellow sleeveless shirt showed her arms, worn out but somewhat muscular. Her jeans torn from damage. She had obviously put up a bit of a fight against the fiend from whom she had run from. But she could run no more.**

"Why?", she asked with pain, fear, and anger, "Why? My friends? Your own family? Your world? Why did you do it?"

** The figure she spoke of was obscured, but one could pick out the spiky hair, and the piercing cat-like eyes. He was obviously tall and strong, with an evil aura surrounding him. The man only had one thing to say to her.**

"I intend to free this world, and all others like it. From those who use us as puppets for their entertainment.

** He brought his palm up, and began to charge an energy attack to finish her off...**

* * *

Beauty screamed in terror as she woke. Beads of sweat glanced down from her head as she desperately sought out safety... only to see the interior of the tent that had been set up.

It had only been a few weeks since the downfall of Czar Baldy Bald III. A few weeks since she and Gasser had left the group to travel the world together... And a few weeks since the nightmares had began.

Beauty heard a rushing towards her tent only to see her boyfriend poke his head into her tent.

"You ok?", he asked with obvious concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine really, it's just..."

"It's the dreams again, isn't it?"

Silence.

"I'm fine, Gas-can."

"It's not fine, Beauty.

Another silence.

"Beauty, this has been going on for weeks, I know you want to be independent and everything, but we need to find..."

"No we don't. We don't need to find them."

Bobobo and the others had always done the fighting, had always put their full effort into stopping the villains... and she had often been the damsel they had to rescue. Useless. A burden.

"There's a difference between acting like a burden, thinking that it would be weak to get back-up", which she'd never been to him, "and just telling your friends you need help."

Beauty had been adamant they were just minor dreams at first, and when they turned out not to be, that they were just something that would just pass. But Gasser had been enough of an Anime supporting character to know that something was coming.

"Alright.", she said.

"Alright?", he asked.

"Yeah. After you train me for a few hours, we'll head back to Pupu City and get the gang back together."

"Thank you."

"And then I'll go back to being a useless damsel in distress."

"Beauty, it's not like that. You're not useless, we've been training for weeks. You're the strongest, most independent, stubborn, and most capable girl I know."

"And how do you know that?", she asked, mostly teasingly, with a sliver of bitterness.

"Because you're my girlfriend, and the one I'd trust more than ever to watch my back."

"I love you.", she stated, but truly meaning it.

"I love you too."

Silence, but a less tense one.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Same here."

And with that, Gasser exited her tent to try and let her have some peaceful dreams, rather than the nightmares that had plagued her. The victor of their disagreement had not been decided, but deep in his heart Gasser knew.

He knew that the world would need Team Bobobo reunited more than it ever had before.

* * *

_Everywhere & Nowhere, In-Between_

It was in this realm, among others, that many worlds, many histories resided, with similarities into how the inhabitants looked if one were to examine thoroughly.

And yet, it was also at this time that a world was now destined to be pulled from now into an eternal pause. A world of Hair Hunters, animate objects, and where reality itself would let insanity dictate its whims from time to time.

While its time had come, there had been another reason for the end of this world. Those who guided the divides between the various realities had detected a massive disturbance from it, and choosing infinite numbers of lives over a few trillion at most, declared its destruction.

"You have been given your order, perform your duty, sacrifice for a greater good, but always honor the dead and the enemy.", they would declare in their commands.

"As I will.", declared their agent. He had performed this duty several times before, though he had heard that those whose realities were aware of the state of their own existences tended to have a little more difficulty and resistance in placing to rest.

But he would go forward with his duty, and, not unfoundedly, held the belief that this would not be too different from his usual tasks.

Oh, how wrong he would be.

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the prologue to my new Bobobo mega crossover. And even better guess who I got?

(At that moment we hear the sound of a guy waking up in the room behind me and coming to a quick realization.)

**Narrator**: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEDROOM? WHERE AM I? WHERE'S GRANDMA? WHERE'S MY FWUFFY WITTLE TEDDY BWEAR? *cries*

See you soon!

R&R!


End file.
